Mesih Isâ ibni Meryem
allah adıyla başlayalım evvelamevlamınrabbiminadı( cebrailallah adıyla asa cibrilallah adıyla başlayalımsas müteşekkirim ebu, ebum etlikte buluşurlar 16.mevlayım me benim uyu huyu suyu guyu kkakkyak ofkımılhuku=( ramarsnma mevlalar rabler meryemisagodfather kkakkkya uyu suyu guyu huku bboundlessmeetreligiousih } =( ramarsnma mevlalar rabler meryemisagodfather kkakkkya uyu suyu guyu huku bboundlessmeetreligiousih }=( ramarsnma mevlalar rabler meryemisagodfather kkakkkya uyu suyu guyu huku bboundlessmeetreligiousih } ebu, ebum etlikte buluşurlar 16.mevlayım me benim uyu huyu suyu guyu kkakkyak ofkımılhuku=( ramarsnma mevlalar rabler meryemisagodfather kkakkkya uyu suyu guyu huku bboundlessmeetreligiousih } =( ramarsnma mevlalar rabler meryemisagodfather kkakkkya uyu suyu guyu huku bboundlessmeetreligiousih }=( ramarsnma mevlalar rabler meryemisagodfather kkakkkya uyu suyu guyu huku bboundlessmeetreligiousih } Mesih (Aramice: ܡܫܝܚܐ, Arapça: المسيح El-Mesih, İbranice: מָשִׁיחַ Maşiah, Yunanca: Μεσσίας Mesias), Musevi metinlerinde müjdelenen, Yahudi milletinin kurtarıcısıdır. Mesih sözcüğü İbranice'de 'kutsal yağ ile ovmak, kutsamak' anlamına gelmektedir. Batı medeniyetlerinde Mesih anlamında kullanılan Khristos sözcüğü, İbranice Mesih sözcüğünün Yunanca karşılığıdır. Dünya üzerindeki değişik dilleri kullanan Yahudiler, "khristos" sözcüğü ve "christ", "christos" vb. varyantları Hıristiyanlığı ve İsa'yı çağrıştırdığı için Mesih sözcüğünü kullanmayı tercih ederler. Yağ ile kutsama geleneği Tarih öncesi İsrail kralları ve yüksek rahipleri, yeni görevlerinin simgesi olarak yağla kutsanırlardı. Tevrat'ın birçok yerinde bu işlemin yapıldığına dair ayetler vardır. Geniş anlamıyla bu unvan "Tanrı'nın bir görev vermek üzere seçmiş olduğu" kişileri de kapsıyordu. Eski Antlaşma'nın "Yeşaya" kitabında Yahudi'leri sürgünden kurtaran Pers kralı Kiros'a da bu unvanla (mesih) hitap edildiği görülür. Hristiyanlıkta Mesih inancı Hristiyanlar İsa'nın, Yahudilerin asırlardır bekledikleri, Yahudi dini metinlerinde anlatılan Mesih olduğuna inanırlar. Yahudiler bu görüşe katılmaz ve kendisi de bir Yahudi olarak dünyaya gelmiş olan İsa'yı Mesih olarak kabul etmezler. Yahudiler Mesih'in özellikle birinci yüzyılda Roma İmparatorluğu'nda yaşadıkları sorunları sona erdirmek üzere Tanrı tarafından Yahudi ırkına gönderileceğini, dünyevi bir krallık kuracağını ve kendilerine yol göstereceğini düşünüyorlardı. Oysaki Hıristiyanlar Mesih'in daha çok ruhanî bir kurtarıcı olduğuna ve insan ırkını kurtarmaya geldiğine inanırlar. Bahsi geçen krallığın ise manevi bir krallık olduğuna inanırlar. :"...Meryem'den Mesih diye tanınan İsa doğdu." (Matta İncili: 1,16) :"Ama biz çarmıha gerilmiş Mesih'i duyuruyoruz. Yahudiler bunu yüzkarası, öteki uluslar da saçmalık sayarlar." (1. Korintliler 1,23) İslam'da Mesih Mesih sözcüğü, Kur'an'da da (3/45, 4/157-159, 171-172, 5/17, 72, 75 9/31) geçer. İsa Kur'an'da yer yer "İsa Mesih" olarak anılır. Al-i İmran Suresi, 45. Ayet (Diyanet Meali)Nisa Suresi, 156-157. Ayetler (Diyanet Meali)Nisa Suresi, 171. Ayet (Diyanet Meali)Tevbe Suresi, 30. Ayet (Diyanet Meali) Bir kısım İslam alimleri tarafından Kur'an'da İsa adıyla birlikte anılan ve fazla ayrıntılandırılmayan Mesih sıfatının, diğer İbrahimi dinlerden (Hıristiyanlık ve Musevilik) farklı olarak, beklenen bir kurtarıcıyı değil de, İsa'nın bir lakabını tanımladığına inanılmaktadır.İslam Kaynaklarına Göre İsa’nın akibeti Meselesi, doktora tezi, Özet (1999) Hızır Yağcı http://www.diyanettrabzonegitim.gov.tr/2donemtez/hiziryagci.doc (2005) Bununla birlikte İslam alimleri arasında, mesih kavramı konusunda tam bir fikir birliği yoktur. :"Melekler demişlerdi ki: Ey Meryem! Allah sana kendisinden bir Kelime'yi müjdeliyor. Adı Meryem oğlu İsa Mesîh'tir; dünyada da, ahirette de itibarlı ve Allah'ın kendisine yakın kıldıklarındandır." (Al-i İmran Suresi, 45) Diğer İbrahimi dinlerde de yer alması nedeniyle, peygamberin ölümünden sonraki yıllarda mesih kavramı sık sık israiliyyata konu olmuşur. Bazı İslam alimleri Mesih kavramını Hristiyanlıktaki anlamına benzer şekilde yorumlarlar. Nisa Suresi 158-159. ayetler şöyle der: "...Allah onu (İsa'yı) kendi nezdine kaldırmıştır. Allah izzet ve hikmet sahibidir. Ehl-i kitaptan her biri, ölümünden önce ona muhakkak iman edecektir. Kıyamet gününde de o, onlara şahit olacaktır." İsa ile ilgili bu ayetler Prof. Dr. Ali Özek ve Prof. Dr. Hayrettin Karaman tarafından hazırlanan Kur'an-ı Kerim ve Türkçe Açıklamalı Meali'nde şöyle izah edilir: "Allah, peygamberi İsa'yı Yahudi'lerden korumuş, öldürmelerine mani olmuştur. Onu kendi katına kaldırmıştır. Ancak bunun şekli ve zamanı üzerine farklı açıklamalar ve anlayışlar vardır. Çoğunluğa göre Allah onu, kudretiyle manevi semalardaki hususi mevkiine kaldırmıştır, kıyametten önce tekrar dünyaya gönderecektir, o zaman bütün ehl-i kitap onun peygamber olduğuna inanacak, batıl inançlarından kurtulacaklardır. İsa dünyada kaldığı müddetçe Kur'an ile hükmedecek, haç ve domuz ile ilgili batıl uygulamalara son verecektir. Bir başka anlayışa göre Allah onu Yahudilerden korumuş, eceli gelince vefat ettirmiş ve ruhunu semadaki yerine kaldırmıştır. Kıyametten önce gelecek olan da onun ruhudur. Ehl-i kitaptan olanlar, ölümlerinden önce gerçeği öğrenip inanacaklar, fakat bunun faydası olmayacaktır. Bu anlayış Al-i İmran Suresi'nin 54-56. ayetlerine dayandırılmıştır." Prof. Dr. Ali ÖZEK & Prof Dr. Hayrettin KARAMAN, Kur'an-ı Kerim ve Türkçe Açıklamalı Meali, s.102 (Nisa, 158-159 dipnot), 1992 Kuran'da mesih kavramı Tevbe (30) Yahudiler, "Üzeyr Allah'ın oğludur" dediler. Hırıstiyanlar ise, "İsa mesih Allah'ın oğludur" dediler. Bu onların ağızlarıyla söyledikleri (gerçeği yansıtmayan) sözleridir. Onların bu sözleri daha önce inkar etmiş kimselerin söylediklerine benziyor. Allah onları kahretsin. Nasıl da haktan çevriliyorlar! (31) (Yahudiler) Allah'ı bırakıp, hahamlarını; (hırıstiyanlar ise) rahiplerini ve Meryem oğlu mesih'i rab edindiler. Oysa, bunlar da ancak, bir olan Allah'a ibadet etmekle emrolunmuşlardır. Ondan başka hiçbir ilah yoktur. O, onların ortak koştukları her şeyden uzaktır. Maide (72) Andolsun, "Allah, Meryem oğlu mesih'tir" diyenler kesinlikle kafir oldu. Oysa mesih şöyle demişti: "Ey İsrailoğulları! Yalnız, benim de Rabbim, sizin de Rabbiniz olan Allah'a kulluk edin. Kim Allah'a ortak koşarsa artık Allah ona cenneti muhakkak haram kılmıştır. Onun barınağı da ateştir. Zalimler için hiçbir yardımcı yoktur." Nisa (157) Bir de inkarlarından ve Meryem'e büyük bir iftira atmalarından ve "Biz Allah'ın peygamberi Meryemoğlu İsa mesih'i öldürdük" demelerinden dolayı kalplerini mühürledik. Oysa onu öldürmediler ve asmadılar. Fakat onlara öyle gibi gösterildi. Onun hakkında anlaşmazlığa düşenler, bu konuda kesin bir şüphe içindedirler. O hususta hiçbir bilgileri yoktur. Sadece zanna uyuyorlar. Onu kesin olarak öldürmediler. Kaynakça Messiah is a term used by Jews, Christians, and Muslims for the redeemer figure expected in one form or another by each religion. In Jewish messianic tradition and eschatology, messiah refers to a leader anointed by God, and in some cases, a future King of Israel, physically descended from the Davidic line, who will rule the people of a united tribes of IsraelMegillah 17b-18a, Taanit 8b and herald the Messianic AgeSotah 9a of global peace. In Judaism, the Messiah is not considered to be the literal, physical God or Son of God. Christians believe that prophecies in the Hebrew Bible refer to a spiritual savior, partly evidenced in passages from the Book of Isaiah: "Therefore the Lord himself will give you a sign. Behold, the virgin shall conceive and bear a son, and shall call his name Immanuel." and, in a different chapter, "He was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was upon him, and by his wounds we are healed," and believe Jesus of Nazareth to be that Messiah (Christ). Etymology The (Greek) Septuagint version of the Old Testament renders all thirty-nine instances of the Hebrew word for anointed ( ) as Khristós (Χριστός).Etymology Online The New Testament records the Greek transliteration Μεσσίας, Messias twice in John. Messiah ( ; in modern Jewish texts in English sometimes spelled Moshiach; Aramaic: , Greek: , Syriac: , , , , Latin: Messias) literally means "anointed (one)". In standard Hebrew, The Messiah is often referred to as מלך המשיח, (in the Tiberian vocalization pronounced ), literally meaning "the Anointed King." In Islam, Isa (Jesus) is also called the Messiah (Masih),Arabic for Messiah who will come back to earth a second time before the last day. Judaism Belief in the eventual coming of a future, great Messiah is a fundamental part of Judaism. http://www.jewfaq.org/mashiach.htm The term Messiah is derived from the Hebrew "Mashiach", which means "the anointed one," and refers to the ancient practice of anointing kings with oil when they took the throne. The Messiah is the one who will be anointed as king in the End of Days. http://www.jewfaq.org/moshiach.htm> The Torah describes the advent of the Messiah in the portion of Balak, couched in poetic prophetic prose: "I see him, but not now. I perceive him, but he is not near. There shall step forth a star out of Jacob, and a scepter shall rise out of Israel... From Jacob shall issue out and destroy the remnant of the city",Numbers 17 - 19 which Jewish Biblical scholars expound refers to the Messiah's victory over Israel's enemies.Rashi to Numbers 17 - 19 There are many references to the Mashiach and to the End of Days throughout the Tanakh, especially in the section of the Nevi'im (prophets). The Talmud is replete with references and anecdotes about the Messiah and the Messianic era, and also provides exegesis of scriptural verses which illustrate the events that will occur at that time. For example, resurrection of the dead, which is exegetically supported from a verse in Exodus 15: "Az Yashir Moshe... " - "Then Moses will sing...", from which is derived that 'then', in the Messianic Era, Moses will arise and once again sing as he did at the time of the Exodus. Babylonian Talmud Sanhedrin 91a The Messianic Age is described as follows by Maimonides: :"And at that time there will be no hunger or war, no jealousy or rivalry. For the good will be plentiful, and all delicacies available as dust. :The entire occupation of the world will be only to know G-d... the people Israel will be of great wisdom; they will perceive the esoteric truths and comprehend their Creator's wisdom as is the capacity of man. As it is written (Isaiah 11:9): "For the earth shall be filled with the knowledge of G-d, as the waters cover the sea." "Mishneh Torah, Laws of Kings 12:5 Maimonides describes the identity of the Messiah in the following terms: :"And if a king shall arise from among the House of David, studying Torah and occupied with commandments like his father David, according to the written and oral Torah, and he will impel all of Israel to follow it and to strengthen breaches in its observance, and will fight Hashem's God's wars, this one is to be treated as if he were the anointed one. :If he succeeded and built the Holy Temple in its proper place and gathered the disperesed ones of Israel together, this is indeed the anointed one for certain, and he will mend the entire world to worship the Lord together, as it is stated: "For then I shall turn for the nations a clear tongue, so that they will all procalim the Name of the Lord, and to worship Him with a united resolve (Zephaniah 3:9)." Mishneh Torah, Laws of Kings 11:4 The concept of the coming of The Messiah was held in the highest regard by pre-Christian Judaism. The Talmud records: "All the prophets prophesied the good things only in respect of the Messianic era."Babylonian Talmud: Sanhedrin 99 In another folio, the Talmud says, "The Jews are destined to eat fill in the days of the Messiah," and "The world was created only...for the sake of the Messiah."Babylonian Talmud: Sanhedrin 98 A prominent Judaism Web site claims: The literal translation of the word, messiah (moshiach), is “anointed,” which refers to a ritual of consecrating someone or something by putting holy oil upon it. It is used throughout the Jewish Bible in reference to a wide variety of individuals and objects; for example, a Jewish king, Jewish priests, and prophets, the Jewish Temple and its utensils, unleavened bread, and a non-Jewish king (Cyrus king of Persia). A common modern rabbinic interpretation is that there is a potential messiah in every generation. The Talmud, which often uses stories to make a moral point (aggadah), tells of a highly respected rabbi who found the Messiah at the gates of Rome and asked him, "When will you finally come?" He was quite surprised when he was told, "Today." Overjoyed and full of anticipation, the man waited all day. The next day he returned, disappointed and puzzled, and asked, "You said messiah would come 'today' but he didn't come! What happened?" The Messiah replied, "Scripture says, 'Today, 'if you will but hearken to His voice.'" Modern, rabbinical Judaism asserts that a unique future physical messiah will usher in the messianic age of peace to the world. In Judaism today, as always, the fervent—in the words of Rambam—"believe in the coming of the Messiah and await it daily although it may be delayed." As religious Jews were herded into the gas chambers by the Nazis, a song arose as if to proclaim that no force can wreck their trust in the Messianic future, to the words of the Rambam. Particularly the Chabad movement—the largest and most influential Jewish outreach movement today Judaism and morality to Jews and gentiles has a fervent hope that the Messianic age is manifesting through the radical positive changes occurring, for example the miraculous turnaround in Russian policy to free her Jews. Whereas such cataclysmic regime changes necessitated bloodshed epic proportions in the past, miraculously Michael Gorbachav of his own accord freed the Jews whom were subject to the harshest of torment, exile, and imprisonment for over seventy years. Furthermore as if to underscore the Messianic notion in play, hundreds of thousands of these Jews emigrated to Israel—fulfilling the Biblical Prophecy "even if you will be in the farthest places of earth I will return you (to Israel)." online here}} Christianity Christianity emerged early in the first century A.D. as a movement among Jews and their Gentile converts who believed that Jesus was the Messiah. The name of "Christian" refers to the Greek word for 'Messiah': Khristos (χριστος). Christians commonly refer to Jesus as either the "Christ" or the "Messiah." In Christian theology the two words are synonymous. Christians believe Jesus to be the Messiah that Jews were expecting: The first thing Andrew did was to find his brother Simon and tell him, "We have found the Messiah" (that is, the Christ). And he brought him to Jesus. The Christian concept of the Christ/Messiah as "the Word made Flesh" (see also Logos) is fundamentally different from the Jewish and Islamic in that the majority of historical and mainline Christian theologies, as seen within the Nicene Creed, consider Jesus to be God or God the Son. Christians believe that Daniel (Hebrew: דָּנִיֵּאל, or Daniyyel) was a prophet and gave an indication of when the Messiah, the prince mashiyach nagiyd, would come in the Prophecy of Seventy Weeks. Daniel's prophecies refer to him as a descendant of King David, a Son of Man, who will rebuild the nation of Israel, destroy the wicked, and ultimately judge the whole world. In Christian theology, the Christ/Messiah serves five main functions:Ankerberg & Weldon, pp. 218-223 * He suffers and dies to make atonement before God for the sins of all humanity, because His justice requires that sins be punished, according to Penal substitution theology.See for examples, and which Christianity interprets as referring to Jesus. * He was raised from the dead on the third day after He was crucified to prove that He has defeated death and the power of Satan, thus enabling those that receive Him as their Savior to live under God's grace. * He serves as the pioneer, embodiment of the culture and living presence of the kingdom of God * He will establish peace and rule the world during the Millennial Kingdom, which will immediately follow the tribulation. See Nicene Creeds of 325 and 381 A.D.: (see Millennialism) * He is the God of Abraham, Isaac and Jacob and he came to earth as a human. : In the beginning was the Word and the Word was with God and the Word was God. He was in the beginning with God. 14a And the Word became flesh and dwelt among us. : Most assuredly, I say to you, before Abraham was, I AM. In the New Testament, Jesus often referred to himself as 'Son of Man' which Christianity interprets as a reference to (KJV): }} Because Christians believe that Jesus is the Messiah, and that he claimed to be the Son of Man referred to by Daniel, Christianity interprets as a statement of the Messiah's authority and that the Messiah will have an everlasting kingdom. Jesus' use of this title is seen as a direct claim to be the Messiah. Some identified Jesus as the Messiah, his opponents accused him of such a claim, and he is recorded at least twice as asserting it himself directly. Christianity interprets a wide range of biblical passages in the Old Testament (Hebrew scripture) as predicting the coming of the Messiah (see Christianity and Biblical prophecy for examples), and believes that they are following Jesus' own explicit teaching: * He said to them..."Then he said unto them, O fools, and slow of heart to believe all that the prophets have spoken: Ought not Christ to have suffered these things, and to enter into his glory? And beginning at Moses and all the prophets, he expounded unto them in all the scriptures the things concerning himself." *"Then opened he their understanding, that they might understand the scriptures, And said unto them, Thus it is written, and thus it behooved Christ to suffer, and to rise from the dead the third day: And that repentance and remission of sins should be preached in his name among all nations, beginning at Jerusalem." * The book of Matthew repeatedly says, "This was to fulfill the prophecy…." Christianity believes all of the Messianic prophecies concerning His first coming to earth were fulfilled in the mission, death, and resurrection of Jesus, and seeks to spread throughout the world its interpretation that the Messiah is the only Saviour, and that Jesus will return to fulfill the rest of Messianic prophecy in human form. Islam The Qur'an states Jesus is the Messiah, and Muslims believe Jesus is alive in Heaven and will return to Earth to defeat the Dajjal, or Antichrist.http://muttaqun.com/dajjal.html A hadith in Abu Dawud ( ) says: Narrated Abu Hurayrah: The Prophet said: There is no prophet between me and him, that is, Jesus. He will descend (to the earth). When you see him, recognise him: a man of medium height, reddish hair, wearing two light yellow garments, looking as if drops were falling down from his head though it will not be wet. He will fight for the cause of Islam. He will break the cross, kill the swine, and put an end to war (in another Tradition, there is the word Jizyah instead of Harb (war), meaning that he will abolish jizyah); God will perish all religions except Islam. He Jesus will destroy the Antichrist whom will live on the earth for forty days and then he will die. The Muslims will pray behind him. Shia Muslims believe al-Mahdi will arrive first, and after him, Jesus. Jesus will proclaim that the true leader is al-Mahdi. A war, literally Jihad (Jihade Asghar) will be fought—the Dajjal (evil) against al-Mahdi and Jesus (good). This war will mark the approach of the coming of the Last Day. After Jesus slays al-Dajjāl at the Gate of Lud, Muslims believe he will marry and have children. During his life, he will have revealed that Islam is the last word of God. A hadith in Sahih Bukhari ( ) says: : Allah's Apostle said "How will you be when the son of Mary descends amongst you and your Imam is from amongst you." Very few scholars outside of Orthodox Islam reject all the quotes (Hadith) attributed to Muhammad that mention the second return of Jesus, the Dajjal and Imam Mahdi, believing that they have no Qur'anic basis. However, the vast majority of Muslim scholars disagree with the implication of termination of Jesus’ life when he was allegedly crucified (for example Yusuf Ali’s translation reads: “O Jesus! I will take thee and raise thee to Myself”). Verses imply that Jesus was not killed physically but it appeared as such in some other sense; Verse implies that Jesus will die someday. The vast majority of Muslims, and the unified opinion of Islam maintain that the bodily death of Jesus will happen after his second coming. Many classical commentators such as Ibn Kathir, At-Tabari, al-Qurtubi, Suyuti, al-Undlusi (Bahr al-Muhit), Abu al-Fadl al-Alusi (Ruh al-Maani) clearly mention that verse of the Qur'an refers to the descent of Jesus before the Day of Resurrection, indicating that Jesus would be the Sign that the Hour is close. : And (Jesus) shall be a Sign (for the coming of) the Hour (of Judgment): therefore have no doubt about the (Hour)... Those that reject the second coming of Jesus argue that the knowledge of the Hour is only with God, and that the Hour will come suddenly. They maintain that if the second coming of Jesus were true, whenever it happens, billions of people would then be certain the Hour is about to come. The response given to this is that signs that the Last Hour is near have been foretold and given, including that of the second coming of Jesus, as signs indicating the Last Hour is near. They will not clarify when it is to come in any specific sense, and hence do not reveal it. Christianity avoids this conflict because Jesus is part of the Trinity of God (Father, Son (Jesus), Holy Spirit), and the second coming of Jesus signifies the beginning of the period of Tribulation. Allama Iqbal while commenting on the second coming of Jesus said, "It is the basic idea of Magian religion, for it contains implicitly the conception of the world-historical struggle between Good and Evil, with the power of Evil prevailing in the middle period, and the Good finally triumphant on the Day of Judgement. If this view of the prophetic teaching is meant to apply to Islam it is obviously a misrepresentation. The point to note is that the Magian admitted the existence of false gods; only they did not turn to worship them. Islam denies the very existence of false gods." Ahmadiyya Islam In Ahmadiyya Islam, the terms "Messiah" and "Mahdi" (Messiah of Islam) are synonymous terms for one and the same person.Messiah and Mahdi - Review of Religions Like the term Messiah which, among other meanings, in essence means being anointed by God or appointed by God the term "Mahdi" means guided by God, thus both imply a direct ordainment and a spiritual nurturing by God of a divinely chosen individual. According to Ahmadiyya thought, Messiahship is a phenomenon, through which a special emphasis is given on the transformation of a people by way of offering suffering for the sake of God instead of giving suffering (i.e. refraining from revenge). Ahmadis believe that this special emphasis was given through the person of Jesus and Mirza Ghulam Ahmad Ask Islam: What is the different between a messiah and a prophet? among others. Ahmadis hold that the prophesied eschatological figures of various religions, the coming of the Messiah and Mahdi in fact were to be fulfilled in one person who was to represent all previous prophets.http://www.alislam.org/quran/tafseer/?page=2739&region=E1&CR= The prophecies concerning the Mahdi or the second coming of Jesus are seen by Ahmadis as metaphorical and subject to interpretation. It is argued that one was to be born and rise within the dispensation of Muhammad, who by virtue of his similarity and affinity with Jesus of Nazareth, and the similarity in nature, temperament and disposition of the people of Jesus' time and the people of the time of the promised one (the Mahdi) is called by the same name. Numerous Hadith are presented by the Ahmadis in support of their view such as one from Sunan Ibn Majah which says: Ahmadis believe that the prophecies concerning the Mahdi and the second coming of Jesus have been fulfilled in the person of Mirza Ghulam Ahmad of Qadian (1835–1908) the founder of the Ahmadiyya Movement. Contrary to mainstream Islam the Ahmadis do not believe that Jesus is alive in heaven, but that he survived the crucifixion and migrated towards the east where he died a natural death and that Ghulam Ahmad was only the promised spiritual second coming and likeness of Jesus, the promised Messiah and Mahdi. Other traditions * Bahá'u'lláh, founder of the Bahá'í Faith, claimed to be the figure prophesied in the scriptures of the world's religions. * Adherents to the Unification Movement consider Rev. Dr. Sun Myung Moon to be the Second Coming of Jesus Christ figuratively, not literally. They believe he has the mission of Christ (whom they believe isn't God). * The Shakers believed that Jesus was the male Messiah and Mother Ann Lee, the female Messiah. * For the Rastafari movement, Haile Selassie of Ethiopia is the messiah. See also * Claimed Messianic prophecies of Jesus * Jewish Messiah claimants * People claiming to be the Mahdi * List of messiah claimants * Year 6000 Notes References * Kaplan, Aryeh. From Messiah to Christ, 2004. New York: Orthodox Union. External links * Messiah in the 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica * Jewish Encyclopedia: Messiah * The Qur'anic Verses That Mention the Title "Messiah" * The Concept of Messiah in Islam af:Messias ar:الماشيح arc:ܡܫܝܚܐ bn:মসিহ bg:Месия ca:Messies cs:Mesiáš da:Messias de:Messias el:Μεσσίας es:Mesías eo:Mesio fa:مسیح fr:Messie ko:메시아 hr:Mesija bpy:মেসসইয়াস id:Mesias ia:Messia is:Messías it:Messia he:משיח (דתות) ht:Mesi la:Messias lt:Mesijas hu:Messiás mk:Месија arz:المسيح فى الاديان الإبراهيميه ms:Al-Masih mwl:Messias (Judaísmo) nl:Messias ja:メシア no:Messias oc:Messias nds:Messias pl:Pomazaniec pt:Messias ro:Mesia ru:Мессия sq:Mesia simple:Messiah sk:Mesiáš (náboženstvo) sl:Mesija (judovstvo) sr:Месија sh:Mesija fi:Messias sv:Messias tl:Mesiyas th:เมสไซยาห์ tr:Mesih uk:Месія wo:Almasi bi yi:משיח zh:彌賽亞 İsa: Yenişehir Wiki sitesinden Şablon:Bilgikutusu Kişi İsa (Aramice: ܝܫܘܥ, Arapça: يسوع Yesua', İbranice: ישו yeshu', Yunanca Ιησούς Iēsoũs) (d. M.Ö. 6-4 - ö. M.S. 29-36), Hıristiyanlıktaki temel figür.1 İslam dininde ise bir peygamber olduğuna inanılır. Doğum ve ölüm tarihleri ile ilgili olarak kimi tarihçiler ve araştırmacılar farklı görüşler belirtirler. Memleketine atfen2 Nasıralı İsa olarak da bilinir. Hıristiyan kaynaklarında ve yer yer Kur'an'da ismi İsa Mesih olarak geçer.3456 İsa'nın yaşadığı dönemde Yahudilerin çoğunlukla babalarının ismiyle birlikte anılması sebebi ile İsa yaşamı süresince Yusuf'un oğlu İsa olarak isimlendirilmiştir.7 Teolojide kullanılan, İsa'nın yaşamına dair ana kaynaklar Yeni Ahit'teki dört kanonik İncil'dir (Matta, Markos, Luka ve Yuhanna). Genel kabule göre bunlar I. yüzyılda yazılmışlardır. Yakın zamanda Havari Yehuda İskariyot tarafından yazıldığı kabul edilen Yehuda'nın Müjdesi belgelerine ulaşılmıştır. Hıristiyan tarihçilerin ve Kitab-ı Mukaddes konusunda araştırma yapan teorisyenlerin bir çoğu, İsa'nın Celileli bir öğretmen ve marangoz olduğu, şifa dağıttığı, Yahya peygamber tarafından vaftiz edildiği, "halkı isyana teşvik etmek" suçuyla, Yahudi din adamlarının teşviki ve Roma İmparatorluğu'nun Yahudiye eyaletinin valisi Pontius Pilatus'un emri ile Kudüs'te çarmıha gerildiği konusunda hemfikirdir. İslam'da İsa peygamberin tarihsel kişiliği Hrsitiyanlık ile benzerlik gösterse de çarmıha gerilmekten mucizevî bir şekilde kurtulduğu düşünülmektedir ve ilahlaştırılmasına karşı çıkılmaktadır.8 Buna rağmen bazı tarihçi ve araştırmacılar, İsa'nın gerçek bir şahsiyet olduğu konusunda şüphecidirler. Dini metinlerde, İncil'de ve Kur'an'da sıkça bahsinin geçmesine rağmen tarihi belgelerde ismine rastlanmayışını, mitolojik bir karakter olabileceğine yorarlar. Yeni Ahit'teki İsa ile ilgili bilgilerin Eski Mısır tanrısı Horus ile büyük benzerlik gösterdiği iddia edilir.belirtilmeli Konu başlıkları gizle 1 Kökenbilim 2 Soyu ve doğumu 3 Hıristiyanlıkta İsa 4 İslamda İsa 4.1 Babasız doğuşu 4.2 Mesihliği 4.3 Tanrılık atfının reddi 4.4 Çarmıha gerilmesi 4.5 Muhammed'in gelişini bildirmesi 5 Musevilikte İsa 6 İsa'nın Yaşamadığına Dair Görüşler 7 Milat 8 Ayrıca bakınız 9 İlgili Filmler 10 Kaynakça değiştir Kökenbilim Daha çok bilgi için: Mesih Türkçe'de kullanılan adı arapça olup Kur'an kökenlidir (عيسي). Anadolu'da sözcüğün "Ese" ve "Esi" biçiminde kullanıldığı da görülür. Batı medeniyetlerinde kullanılan Christ, Christus, Cristo vb. isimleri, İbranice 'kutsal yağ ile ovulmuş, kutsanmış' anlamına gelen Mesih (Arapça: مسيح) kelimesinin Yunanca karşılığı olan Hristos (Χριστός) kelimesinden türemiştir 9. değiştir Soyu ve doğumu Dosya:Mary16thC.jpg İsa ve annesi MeryemBazı araştırmacılara göre İsa, Roma İmparatoru Augustus zamanında, o dönemde Roma İmparatorluğu'na bağlı olan Beytüllahim'de (M.Ö. 4) dünyaya gelmiştir. Hem kendisi, hem soyu, hem de müritleri Arapça'nın bir Suriye lehçesi olan Aramice konuşurdu. Roma İmparatorluğu ve Avrupa'da bu isimle tanındı. Bazı kaynaklara göre Beytüllahim yer adı değil, İsa'nın doğumu sırasında gökyüzünde görülen çok parlak yıldız gibi bir nesnedir. Bu iddiaya göre Beytüllahim tabiri İsa'nın nerede değil, ne zaman doğduğunu göstermektedir. Beytüllahim bugün Filistin Özerk Bölgesi'ndedir. İbrahim'in oğlu İshak'ın soyundan geldiğine inanılır. Tanrı tarafından babasız doğduğuna inanıldığı için soyu üvey babası Yusuf'a göre tayin edilir. Annesi Meryem, Levioğulları soyundan geliyordu. Yeni Ahit, Meryem'in kocası ve İsa'nın kanuni babası olarak andığı marangoz Yusuf'un Davud'a kadar çıkan soyağacını verir. Eski Ahit'te Meryem'den ya da İsa'dan o dönemde henüz dünyaya gelmedikleri için sözedilmez. Ancak Hristiyanlıkta, Eski Ahit'te yer yer İsa'nın ima edildiği inanışı vardır. Kur'an'da ise Meryem'den, Meryem'in annesinden, babası İmran'dan ve İsa'dan bahsedilir, Meryem'in annesinin Meryem'i doğurması anlatılır. İsa'nın daha beşikte iken konuştuğu ve babasının olmadığı, İsa'nın yaratılmasının Âdem'in yaratılması gibi yoktan olduğu, İsa'nın öldürülmediği ve hala bir biçimde yaşıyor olduğu yazılıdır (Nisa suresi, 156-157. ayetler). değiştir Hıristiyanlıkta İsa Dosya:Christ pantocrator daphne1090-1100.jpg Atina'daki Defne Kilisesi'nin kubbesindeki İsa mozaiği (1090-1100)Ana madde: Hıristiyanlık'ta İsa Hıristiyan inancında İsa tanrının oğlu ve bizzat tanrının kendisidir. Baba (Tanrı) ile insanlar arasında aracı, Beklenen mesih, kurtarıcı, rab, tanrı ile aynı "öz" den olan, güçlü tanrı, tek insan, dünyanın tek kralı, Kutsal Üçlü Birlik'teki kişilerden "oğul"dur. Hıristiyan kaynakları onu "İsa Mesih" olarak anarlar. İsa'nın tanrısal ve insani özellikleri farklı mezheplerce farklı yorumlanır. Hıristiyanlığın Monofizit görüşüne göre insani tabiatı ile tanrısal tabiatı, Tanrısal özü altında erimiş ve ayrılmaz bölünmez tek bir tabiat meydana gelmiştir. Çarmıhta, İsa'nın insani tabiatı gibi ilahi tabiatı da acı çekmiştir. Meryem Theotokosdur, yani Tanrı anasıdır. Diofizit görüşe göre ise insani ve tanrısal olmak üzere birbirinden bağımsız iki tabiatı vardır. Çarmıha gerildiğinde ilahi tabiatı bedeninden ayrılmış, sadece insani tabiat acı çekmiştir. Meryem, insan olan İsa'nın annesidir dolayısıyla da ona Theotokos yani Tanrı anası denemez. Ortodoks, Katolik ve Protestanlara göre İnsani ve Tanrısal iki tabiatı olup bunlar asla birleşmezler, karışmazlar ve ayrılmazlar. değiştir İslamda İsa Dosya:Turkish-islam isa.jpg Bir Osmanlı minyatüründe göğe yükselen İsaAna madde: İslam'da İsa İslam'a göre İsa; Meryem'den babasız dünyaya gelmiştir, son peygamberin gelişini haber veren bir müjdecidir ve Allah'ın İsrailoğulları'na gönderdiği bir peygamberidir. Kur'an'da ismi "İsa Mesih" olarak geçer 10. İslama göre İsa çarmıha gerilmemiştir. Ayrıca İslam, İsa'nın tanrının oğlu olduğu fikrini şirk kabul eder.1112 değiştir Babasız doğuşu İslam dininde İsa'nın, Allah'ın önemli peygamberlerinden biri olduğuna inanılır ve İsa'ya saygı duyulur. Hıristiyan metinleri gibi Kur'an'da da İsa'nın biyolojik bir babası olmadan, Tanrı'nın isteği ile doğduğu belirtilir 13: "Allah nezdinde İsa'nın durumu, Adem'in durumu gibidir. Allah onu topraktan yarattı. Sonra ona "Ol!" dedi ve oluverdi." (Al-i İmran Suresi, 59) İsa ile Adem arasındaki benzerlik, matematiksel olarak da desteklenmiştir. Her iki isim Kuran boyunca 25'er defa olmak üzere eşit sayıda tekrarlanır. İsa Kur'an'da mütemadiyen "İsa bin Meryem" (yani Meryem oğlu İsa) olarak anılır. Yine Hristiyan inancına benzer şekilde İslam'da da onun Allah'ın izniyle çeşitli mucizeler göstermiş olduğuna inanılır: "...Meryem oğlu İsa'ya da mucizeler verdik. Ve onu, Rûhu'l-Kudüs (Cebrail) ile destekledik. (Ne var ki) gönlünüzün arzulamadığı şeyleri söyleyen bir elçi geldikçe ona karşı büyüklük tasladınız. (Size gelen) peygamberlerden bir kısmını yalanladınız, bir kısmını da öldürdünüz." (Bakara Suresi, 87) "Melekler demişlerdi ki: Ey Meryem! Allah sana kendisinden bir Kelime'yi müjdeliyor. Adı Meryem oğlu İsa Mesîh'tir; dünyada da, ahirette de itibarlı ve Allah'ın kendisine yakın kıldıklarındandır." (Al-i İmran Suresi, 45) değiştir Mesihliği Mesih kavraminin İbranice'den gelmesi ve diğer İbrahimi dinlerde de yer alması nedeniyle, peygamberin ölümünden sonraki yıllarda bu kavram sık sık israiliyyata konu olmuşur. Mesih kavramı Kur'an'da kimi yerlerde İsa Mesih şeklinde kullanılır ancak ayrıntılı olarak açıklanmaz. değiştir Tanrılık atfının reddi İslamiyet İsa'nın Tanrı olduğunu veya Tanrı'nın oğlu olduğunu kabul etmez, bu tür bir fikre şiddetle karşı çıkar. Kur'an'da bu durum şöyle açıklanır: "Şüphesiz, 'Allah Meryem oğlu Mesîh'dir' diyenler andolsun ki kâfir olmuşlardır..." (Maide Suresi, 17) "...Allah birdir. Allah sameddir. O, doğurmamış ve doğmamıştır. Onun hiçbir dengi yoktur." (Ihlas Suresi) değiştir Çarmıha gerilmesi Ve Allah'ın elçisi "Meryem oğlu İsa Mesih'i öldürdük," demelerinden ötürü... Oysa onu öldürmediler ve onu asmadılar; fakat öyle yaptıklarını sandılar. Tüm mezhepler bu konuda kuşku içindedir. Onların bu konuda bir bilgisi yok; sadece zanna uyuyorlar. Kesin olarak onu öldürmediler. (Kuran 4:157) değiştir Muhammed'in gelişini bildirmesi Kur'an da İsa'nın Muhammed'in geleceğini bildirdiği belirtilir:belirtilmeli "Hatırla ki, Meryem oğlu İsa: 'Ey İsrailoğulları! Ben size Allah'ın elçisiyim, benden önce gelen Tevrat'ı doğrulayıcı ve benden sonra gelecek Ahmed 14 adında bir peygamberi de müjdeleyici olarak geldim', demişti. Fakat o, kendilerine açık deliller getirince: Bu apaçık bir büyüdür, dediler." (Saf Suresi, 6) Bazı İslam düşünürlerine göre İncil'de bahsi geçen Faraklit, Muhammed'dir.belirtilmeli Hıristiyan inanışına göre ise Faraklit, Kutsal Ruh'tur.belirtilmeli değiştir Musevilikte İsa Museviliğe göre ise İsa, sahte peygamberdir. Bununla beraber modern Yahudilerin bir kısmı İsa'nın aziz olabileceğini ancak kesinlikle bekledikleri kurtarıcı (mesih) olmadığını düşünürler. değiştir İsa'nın Yaşamadığına Dair Görüşler Özellikle son yıllarda Zeitgeist adlı belgeselin dile getirdiği bir fikir de İsa'nın aslında astrolojik bir kişileştirme olduğudur. Bakire Anneden doğumu, üç kralın yıldızı takib ederek bulması gibi astrolojik bulgulara ve diğer dinlerdeki benzerliklere dayanır. Bu fikre göre İsa aslında Horusinancının bir türevi niteliğindedir. değiştir Milat Miladi takvim İsa'ya göre düzenlenmiştir. Milat, İsa'nın doğumudur. "M.Ö." Milattan önce, "İ.Ö." İsa'dan önce demektir. Aynı şekilde "M.S." milattan sonra, "İ.S." İsa'dan sonra demektir. Milattan sonra anlamında kullanılan A.D. (Anno Domini) Latince "Efendimizin yılında" anlamına gelmektedir. değiştir Ayrıca bakınız Horus değiştir İlgili Filmler ' The King of Kings ', (1927) Fragman ' King of Kings ', (1966) Fragman ' The Last Temptation of Christ ', (1988) Fragman ' The Passion of the Christ ', (2004) Fragman ' Magdalena: Released from Shame ', (2007) değiştir Kaynakça Dosya:Vikisoz.pngVikisöz'de İsa sözleri bulunur.1.↑ Şablon:Oxford 2.↑ Beytüllahim'de doğduğu kabul edilmesine rağmen Nasıra'da büyümüştür. 3.↑ Al-i İmran Suresi, 45. Ayet (Diyanet Meali) 4.↑ Nisa Suresi, 156-157. Ayetler (Diyanet Meali) 5.↑ Nisa Suresi, 171. Ayet (Diyanet Meali) 6.↑ Tevbe Suresi, 30. Ayet (Diyanet Meali) 7.↑ Şablon:Britannica 8.↑ "Hz. İsa ilk Hıristiyan mıydı?", Diyanet.gov.tr. 24 Temmuz 2009 tarihinde erişilmiştir. 9.↑ Oxford İngilizce Sözlük, messiah 10.↑ Al-i İmran Suresi, 45. ayet 11.↑ Maide Suresi, 17. ayet 12.↑ Nisa Suresi, 157-158. ayetler 13.↑ Al-i İmran Suresi, 59. ayet 14.↑ “Benim ismim Kur’ân’da Muhammed, İncil’de Ahmed, Tevrat’ta Ahyed’dir.” Nebhânî, Hüccetüllah ale’l-Âlemîn, 108, 112; Halebî, es-Sîretü’l-Halebiye, 1:353; el-Envârü’l-Muhammediyye mine’l-Mevâhibü’l-Ledünniyye, s. 143 (İbn-i Abbas’dan rivayet olunmuştur) Dosya:Commons-logo.svg Wikimedia Commons'ta İsa ile ilgili çoklu ortam belgeleri bulunur. Kur'an'da adı geçen peygamberler Âdem İdrîs Nûh Hûd Sâlih İbrâhîm Lût İsmâ'îl İshâk Yâkub Yûsuf Eyyûb آدم ادريس نوح هود صالح إبراهيم لوط اسماعيل اسحاق يعقوب يوسف أيوب Adam Enoch Noah Eber Shelah Abraham Lot Ishmael Izaac Jacob Joseph Job אָדָם חֲנוֹךְ נֹחַ עֵבֶר שֵׁלָה אַבְרָהָם לוֹט יִשְׁמָעֵאל יִצְחָק יַעֲקֹב יוֹסֵף אִיּוֹב Şuayb Mûsâ Hârûn Zülkifl Dâvud Süleymân İlyâs Elyesâ Yûnus Zekeriyâ Yahyâ İsâ Muhammed شعيب موسى هارون ذو الكفل داود سليمان إلياس اليسع يونس زكريا يحيى عيسى محمد Jethro Moses Aaron Ezekiel David Solomon Elijah Elisha Jonas Zechariah John Jesus Mohammed יִתְרוֹ מֹשֶׁה אַהֲרֹן יחזקאל דָּוִד שְׁלֹמֹה אליהו אֱלִישַׁע יוֹנָה Bu kutu: gör • tartışma • değiştir ab:Иисус Христос ace:Isa af:Jesus van Nasaret als:Jesus Christus am:ኢየሱስ an:Chesús de Nazaret ang:Iesus ar:يسوع arc:ܝܫܘܥ arz:يسوع ast:Xesús az:İsa peyğəmbər ba:Ғайса bat-smg:Jiezos Krėstos be:Ісус Хрыстос be-x-old:Ісус Хрыстос bg:Исус Христос bi:Jisas Kraes bm:Yesu Krista bn:যিশু bo:ཡེ་ཤུ། br:Jezuz Nazaret bs:Isus bxr:Иисус Христос ca:Jesús de Natzaret cbk-zam:Jesus cdo:Ià-sŭ ceb:Jesus co:Gesù Cristu cs:Ježíš Kristus cu:Їисъ Хрїстъ cv:Иисус Христос cy:Iesu da:Jesus de:Jesus Christus dsb:Jezus Kristus dv:އީސާގެފާނު ee:Yesu Kristo el:Ιησούς Χριστός eml:Gesü en:Jesus eo:Jesuo Kristo es:Jesús de Nazaret et:Jeesus eu:Jesus Nazaretekoa ext:Jesucristu fa:عیسی fi:Jeesus fiu-vro:Jeesus fj:Jisu Karisito fo:Jesus fr:Jésus de Nazareth fur:Jesus fy:Jezus Kristus ga:Íosa Críost gan:耶穌 gd:Ìosa Chrìosd gl:Xesús de Nazareth got:���������� �������������� ha:Yesu Kristi hak:Yâ-sû he:ישו hi:ईसा मसीह hif:Jesus hr:Isus ht:Jezi hu:Jézus hy:Հիսուս ia:Jesus Christo id:Yesus ig:Jisọs Kraịst ilo:Jesus is:Jesús it:Gesù iu:ᐱᐅᓕᑦᓯᔨ/piulitsiji ja:イエス・キリスト jbo:iecu,ys jv:Yesus Kristus ka:იესო ქრისტე kab:Ɛisa kg:Yesu kk:Иса Мәсіх kl:Jiisusi-Kristus kn:ಯೇಸು ಕ್ರಿಸ್ತ ko:예수 ksh:Jesus Christus ku:Îsa kv:Исус Кристос kw:Yesu Krist la:Iesus lad:Yeshu lb:Jesus vun Nazaret lg:Jesu Kristo li:Zjezus Christus lij:Gesû Cristo lmo:Gesü de Nazaret lo:ພະເຍຊູ lt:Jėzus Kristus lv:Jēzus Kristus mg:Jesoa mhr:Исус Христос mi:Ihu Karaiti mk:Исус Христос ml:യേശു mn:Есүс Христ mr:येशू ख्रिस्त ms:Yesus Kristus mt:Ġesù mwl:Jasus nah:Yeshua Christós nds:Jesus Christus nds-nl:Jezus Christus nl:Jezus (traditioneel-christelijk) nn:Jesus no:Jesus Kristus nrm:Jésus-Chrît nv:Doodaatsaahii (Jíísas) ny:Yesu Kristu oc:Jèsus os:Йесо Чырысти pa:ਈਸਾ ਮਸੀਹ pdc:Yeesus Grischdus pih:Jesus pl:Jezus Chrystus pms:Gesù ëd Nàsaret pnb:یسوع ps:عيسی pt:Jesus qu:Jesus rm:Gesu da Nazaret rn:Yezu Kirisitu ro:Isus din Nazaret ru:Иисус Христос rw:Yesu Kristo sah:Исус sc:Gesùs scn:Gesù Cristu sco:Jesus Christ sh:Isus simple:Jesus sk:Ježiš Kristus sl:Jezus Kristus sm:Iesu Keriso so:Ciise sq:Jezusi sr:Исус ss:Bukhristu sv:Jesus sw:Yesu szl:Jezus Kristus ta:இயேசு கிறித்து te:యేసు tg:Исо th:พระเยซู tk:Isa Pygamber tl:Hesus to:Sīsū Kalaisi tpi:Jisas tt:Ğaysa tw:Yesu Kristo ty:Iesu Mesia ug:ئەيسا مەسىھ uk:Ісус Христос ur:عیسیٰ علیہ السلام uz:Iso Masih vec:Gesù vi:Giê-su vls:Jezus van Nazareth war:Hesus wo:Yéesu-kristaa wuu:耶稣 xh:UYesu Kristu yi:יעזוס yo:Jésù zh:耶稣 zh-min-nan:Iâ-so͘ zh-yue:耶穌 Meryem: Yenişehir Wiki sitesinden Îsâ aleyhisselâmın annesi. Hazret-i Meryem’in babası, Dâvûd aleyhisselâmın soyundan ve Benî İsrâil’in büyüklerinden İmrân adında bir zâttır. Bu zâtın hanımı Hunne, çocuğu olmadığı için; “Allahü teâlâ bana bir çocuk ihsân ederse, onu Beytül Mukaddese hizmetçi yapacağım.” diye adakta bulunmuştu. O zaman erkek çocukları Beytül Mukaddese hizmetçi olarak adamak âdetti. Hunne hâmileyken kocası İmrân vefât etti. Bir müddet sonra bir kız çocuğu doğurdu ve adını, Allah’ın kulu mânâsına gelen “Meryem” koydu. “Yâ Rabbî! Ne yapayım kız doğurdum, sen onu kabûl buyur.” diyerek, Allahü teâlâya yalvardı ve çocuğunu alıp, Beytül Mukaddese götürdü. “Alınız bu çocuk buraya adaktır.” diyerek Meryem’i oradaki hizmetçilere bıraktı. Hazret-i Meryem büyük bir zât olan İmran’ın kızı olduğundan birçok kimse onu büyütüp, yetiştirmek istemişti. Fakat teyzesi Elisa’nın kocası ve peygamber olan Zekeriyya aleyhisselâm, Meryem’i alıp evine götürdü. Hazret-i Meryem, teyzesinin yanında büyüdü. Daha sonra Zekeriyya aleyhisselâm ona, Beytül Mukaddese’de husûsî bir oda yaptırdı. Hazret-i Meryem odasına çekildi ve ibâdetle meşgul oldu. Yanına Zekeriyya aleyhisselâmdan başka kimse giremezdi. Her gidişinde yanında yiyecek birşey olduğunu görürdü. Bu hususta Kur’ân-ı kerîmde meâlen şöyle buyrulmaktadır: Rabbi Meryem’i güzel bir kabul ile kabul buyurdu, onu iyi bir şekilde yetiştirdi ve Zekeriyya peygamberi de ona kefil (himâyesine memur) kıldı. Zekeriyya ne zaman Meryem’in bulunduğu mihraba girdiyse, onun yanında bir yiyecek buldu: “Ey Meryem! Bu sana nereden geliyor?” dedi. O da: “Bu, Allah tarafından; şüphe yok ki, Allah dilediğini hesabsız olarak rızıklandırır.” dedi. (Âl-i İmrân sûresi: 37) Hazret-i Meryem, on beş yaşındayken Yûsuf-i Neccâr adında biriyle nişanlanmıştı, fakat onunla evlenmedi. Allahü teâlâ kendisine babasız olarak bir çocuk vereceğini müjdeledi. Bu hususta Kur’ân-ı kerîmde meâlen şöyle buyrulmaktadır: Melekler: “Ey Meryem! Allah kendinden bir kelimeyle (bir emirle yaratılacak çocuğu) sana müjdeliyor, ismi Meryem’in oğlu Mesih-Îsâ’dır. Dünyâda da, âhirette de şânı yücedir, hem de Allah’a yakın olanlardan...” demişlerdi. Meryem: “Ey Rabbim! Bana bir insan dokunmamışken nasıl benim bir çocuğum olabilir?” dedi. Allahü teâlâ şöyle buyurdu: “Doğrudur, sana bir kimse dokunmamıştır, fakat Allahü teâlâ dilediğini yaratır ve O, bir şeyi murâd edince ona sâdece “ol” der, o hemen oluverir. (Âl-i İmrân sûresi: 45-47) Hazret-i Meryem, Allahü teâlânın dilemesiyle hâmile kaldı. Bundan bir müddet sonra normal hâmilelik hâlleri görülmeye başladı. Yahûdî kavmi hâmile olduğunu anlayınca, ona iftirâ etmeye başladılar. Yapılan dedikodulardan çok üzülen hazret-i Meryem, doğumu yaklaşınca, insanlardan uzak olan, Kudüs’ün 10 km güneyindeki Beyt-i Lahm adı verilen kasabaya çekildi. Doğumun ilk alâmetleri belirdiği sırada bulunduğu yerin bahçesinde yürürken, kurumuş bir hurma ağacının altına geldi. Doğum sancıları şiddetlendiğinden bu ağaca yaslandı. Nihâyet, yaslandığı kuru hurma ağacının altında hazret-i Îsâ dünyâya geldi. İnsanların kendisine ağır ithamlarda bulunarak iftirâ yapacaklarından iyice endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Bu sırada kendisine ilhâm edildiği Kur’ân-ı kerîmde meâlen şu şekilde bildirilmektedir: (Cebrâil, yüksek bir yerde bulunan) Meryem’e aşağı tarafından şöyle çağırdı: “Sakın üzülme, Rabbin senin alt yanında bir su arkı yarattı. Hurmanın da dalını kendine doğru silkele, üzerine devşirilmiş tâze hurmalar dökülsün. Artık ye, iç, gözün aydın olsun. Eğer insanlardan birini görürsen Ben rahmana (Allah’a) bir oruç (susmak) adadım. Onun için bugün hiç kimseye aslâ söz söylemeyeceğim.” de. (Meryem sûresi: 24-26). Hazret-i Meryem’in Beyt-i Lahm’de olduğunu ve çocuk doğurduğunu öğrenen Yahûdîler, toplanıp Beyt-i Lahm’e gitiler. Hazret-i Meryem, onların geldiğini öğrenince, kucağında çocuğuyla berâber onların yanına gitti. Onu kucağında bir çocukla gören İsrâiloğulları, hakâret etmeye başladılar. “Ey Meryem! Sen çok çirkin bir iş yaptın. Hâlbuki sen çok temiz bir âileye mensupsun.” dediklerinde; hazret-i Meryem onların kaba sözlerine karşı hiç ses çıkarmadan parmağıyla işâret ederek çocuğu gösterip; “Buna sorun.” dedi. Onun bu hareketini görenler çıkışarak; “Biz beşikteki çocukla nasıl konuşuruz. O çocuk bize cevap veremez.” dediler. Bu sırada kundaktaki çocuk (Îsâ aleyhisselâm) annesinin işâretiyle dile geldi ve mûcize olarak konuşmaya başladı. Bu hâl, Kur’ân-ı kerîmde meâlen şöyle bildirilmektedir: Ben cenâb-ı Hakk’ın kudreti ile yarattığı bir kulum. Bana kitap verdiği gibi peygamberlik de vermiştir. (Bu gerçekleşecektir.) Her nerede olursam olayım, beni mübârek kıldı... (Meryem sûresi: 31, 40) İsrâiloğulları beşikteki çocuğun şehâdeti üzerine şaşırıp kaldılar, fakat dedikodu yapmaktan ve iftirâlardan da vazgeçmediler. Hazret-i Îsâ’nın doğduğu sırada Filistin’deki Yahûdî Kralı, çocukları öldürtüyordu. Hazret-i Meryem, oğlu Îsâ’yı (aleyhisselâm) alıp, Mısır’a gitti, on iki sene orada kaldılar. Sonra Kudüs’e gelip, Nâsıra kasabasına yerleştiler. Hazret-i Meryem, oğlu Îsâ aleyhisselâmın göğe kaldırılmasından altı sene sonra vefât etti. (Bkz. Îsâ Aleyhisselâm) Âl-i İmrân 33, 37, 42, 47; Nîsâ 156; Meryem 16. ve 34.; Enbiyâ 91. ve Tahrim sûresinin 12. âyetleri hazret-i Meryem’den bahseder. Tahrîm sûresi 12. âyetinde meâlen şöyle buyrulmaktadır: ... Bir de İmran’ın kızı Meryem’i (misal yaptı) ki, ırzını pek sağlam korumuştu. Biz de ona rûhumuzdan (vâsıtasız olarak yarattığımız ruhtan) üfledik, intikâl ettirdik, o, Rabbinin bütün dînî hükümlerini ve kitaplarını tasdik etti. Hem o, ibâdette devâm edenlerdendi. Hadîs-i şerîfte de şöyle buyrulmaktadır: “Zamânındaki dünyâ kadınlarının en hayırlısı İmrân kızı Meryem’dir. Bu ümmetin kadınlarının en hayırlısı da Hadîce’dir.” Hazret-i Meryem, iffetli, fazîletli olup, gece-gündüz hep ibâdetle meşgûl olurdu. O kadar çok ibâdet ederdi ki, ibâdeti İsrâiloğulları arasında darb- ı mesel hâline gelmişti. Allahü teâlâ ona bir çok kerâmetler ve güzel hâller ihsân etmişti. Onun bu hâl ve kerâmetleri meşhûr olup, yayılmıştır. Hazret-i Meryem, o zamanda bulunan kadınların en fazîletlisiydi. Nitekim Sahîh-i Buhârî’de hazret-i Ali’nin rivâyet ettiği bir hadîs-i şerîfte Peygamber efendimiz sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem buyurdu ki: İmrân kızı Meryem, zamânında dünyâda bulunan bütün kadınların hayırlısıdır. Bu ümmetin kadınlarının en hayırlısı da Hadîce’dir (radıyallahü anhümâ). Tirmizî’nin hazret-i Enes’ten bildirdiği hadîs-i şerîfte de şöyle buyrulmuştur. Âlemdeki kadınların en hayırlıları dörttür. Meryem binti İmrân, Fir’avn’ın hanımı Âsiye, Hadîce binti Hüveylid ve Fâtıma binti Muhammed Resûlullah.